Episode 9387 (23rd February 2018)
Plot Nicola and Gary start to wonder if Phelan is onto them when he expresses doubts about Nicola's version of events regarding the break-in. Carla and Aidan are discharged from hospital. The Connors gather at 12 Victoria Court to greet them. Phelan tells Gary he knows he's trying to set him up and sacks him from the building site. Eileen, Shona and Eva help Summer throw a birthday party for Billy. Nicola appeals to Sarah to give Gary another chance, swearing that she and Gary are in the past. As they're talking, Nicola keels over with stomach pains. Sarah takes her to hospital and alerts Gary, who calls Phelan. Steve and Eileen go into the Rovers but Eileen and Liz can't stay civil to each other with Eileen ending up barred after threatening to smack Liz one. Gemma surprises Tyrone and Kevin by being a natural at darts. Alya and Zeedan pack up Luke's shrine when Phelan complains that it's in the builders' way. Jenny feels left out as the Connors talk over old times and makes an excuse to leave. Phelan and Gary find out that Nicola has a ruptured appendix and could lose the baby. Lee asks Billy if he can crash at the flat for a few nights. Billy tells him about Summer to explain why he can't stay. Lee doesn't accept the excuse and tells him to get his own gear in future. David asks Josh for his help when he sees that Lee is still in the Street. Rana agrees to have dinner at Alya's but regrets doing so when she's asked to bring Zeedan. Josh bundles Lee inside a van driven by David. Kevin sees Jenny looking down in the dumps and invites her over to No.13 for a friendly chat. Bethany takes a call from Liam's holiday club asking for someone to collect him as he's been messing with the sockets. A guilty Craig volunteers for the task. The doctor tells Phelan and Gary that there have been complications with Nicola's surgery. Cast Regular cast *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Nicola Rubinstein - Nicola Thorp *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Carla Connor - Alison King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *Doctor - John Gully *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - A&E *Legacy Reach Paper Mill - Building site Notes *The scenes at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill were recorded at the former premises of Robert Fletcher and Sons on Chew Valley Road, Greenfield, Saddleworth, a private site which now houses several independent businesses. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nicola tells Gary she thinks Phelan called the police and knows about Seb being in the flat. Lee is angry when Billy refuses his request to stay a couple of nights; and Kevin offers Jenny a friendly ear. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,920,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes